The present invention relates to maintenance of a sufficient supply of fibers for spinning machines having a plurality of processing locations, particularly for machines which operate periodically while unattended and which receive a band of fiber material, or roving, to be processed from supply containers. The invention is more particularly directed to open-end spinning machines containing apparatus for automatic replacement of bobbins and automatic correction of yarn breaks.
Textile machines, particularly open-end spinning machines, are presently automated by the provision of additional devices, for example, devices for correcting breaks in the yarn and for replacing bobbins, so that they can operate unattended during one or a plurality of shifts.
Their ability to operate unattended is assured only, however, if the supply of fiber material is controlled so that during the unattended shifts it will not be necessary to replace supply containers, i.e. the fill level of the supply containers must be checked at the beginning of an unattended work section and containers which do not contain a sufficient fill level must then be replaced, if necessary.